Įитυιcιόη Fємєηιиα
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Desde que lo vi algo me dijo que ese chico me causaría problemas... ¿Porqué no obedecí a mi intuición?::..
1. Chico Nuevo

**Disclaimer: TDI** no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla…**

_**Holass!!! **_**¿Cómo están? Aquí con otra rara pareja :P (aunque esta no tan rara =n.n=) quizás les guste ****J****, quizás no ****L**** (esperemos que si ;D)**

**Aclaraciones: **Esto es el POV de Gwen (osea desde su punto de vista, ella narra)

**Advertencias: **Por ahora sólo el Raited T esta casi de adorno… Con el tiempo las cosas cambiaran xD

**Sin nada más con que retasarlos…¡A Leer!**

* * *

_Intuición Femenina_

_Desde que lo vi algo me dijo que ese chico me causaría problemas... ¿Porque no obedecí a mi intuición?_

-¿Gwen?- Me llamó Bridgette por enésima vez- ¿Me estabas escuchando?

Técnicamente la estaba escuchando... Que no le prestara atención era otra cosa totalmente diferente.

-Si -Conteste intentando no bostezar de paso... Aunque falle- Geoff... Tú...Fiesta... -Le dije intentando ver si eso coincidía en algo que ella me hubiera dicho.

-Sí, y como te decía, la pasamos súper en la fiesta, pero aún mejor cuando estaba terminando y Geoff me tomo... -Seguía diciendo entusiasmada, ya tengo una idea de lo que va a decir ahora, mejor no escucho lo que sigue...

-¿Que cuentan chicas?- Preguntó LeShawna apareciendo de repente en frente de nosotras, ahora gracias a ella no tendré que escuchar la historia de Bridg, pero no es que sea aburrida, es sólo que no me gusta que me cuente que es lo que hace con Geoff después de sus fiestas.

-Hola LeShawna- La saludó la rubia sin perder la sonrisa.

-Hola- La salude yo, por poco me olvidaba de responderle... Eso es lo que pasa cuando piensas mucho.

-¿Saben las noticias? -Nos preguntó LeShawna mientras seguíamos el rumbo hacia la secundaria.

-Si es de la historia romántica de Bridg, sí -Respondí un poco burlona, la rubia solo se sonrojo un poco aún sonriendo.

-¿Es sobre lo tuyo y de Harold?- Preguntó Bridgette sonriendo mientras la veía.

-Quizás sea algo mejor- Contestó más sonriente, no se porque pero esa sonrisa me causó escalofríos.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Es sobre el chico que transfieren a nuestra clase?- Pregunte sin ánimos, y por la mueca que hizo LeShawna creo que adivine.

-Vamos chica, debiste haber tardado un poco más en adivinar -Suspiró viendo a Bridgette.

-Pero por algo Gwen sabe eso...- Empezó a decir Bridgette con miradas cómplices de LeShawna.

-Chica, cuéntanos todo -Sonrio la morocha mientras me veía con una mueca suplicante.

-¿Todo que? -Pregunte confundida mientras sentía las miradas de mis amigas sobre mí.

-Gwen, sabemos que eres inteligente, sólo dinos que te gusta el chico nuevo -Dijo sonriente la rubia, mientras señalaba hacia delante, sin pensarlo dos veces seguí con la mirada al punto al cual señalaba..

Maldición, para que lo hice... A pocos metros de nosotras había un chico algo alto, de tez blanca, con un buen cuerpo, piercings en su cara y el la oreja, y lo que más de destacaba de él eran sus ojos celestes; Tenía el semblante serio y estaba apoyado en la pared con una pierna flexionada contra ella.

-Uy, chico malo -Pensé en voz alta y las chicas rieron, genial, ahora pensaran que ese chico me gusta.

-Puede ser... Pero es un lindo chico malo -Comento LeShawna pasando por su lado.

-Lindo no, atractivo -Corregí al aire y ese chico sonrió, esperen, ¿Estoy coqueteando-defendiendo a un extraño que no me gusta?

-No, él no te gusta- Sonrió cómplice y sarcástica Bridgette -Por cierto, cuando pasaste te sonrió... -Dice algo pícara.

-Como que si yo le pudiera gustarle a alguien así -Suspire cansada, y es verdad,¿Quien podría gustar de una gótica rara como yo? Ese chico de seguro que no... Y además... No tengo idea del porque, pero siento que ese chico me causara problemas...

* * *

-Preséntate ante todos- Le ordenó al chico nuevo.

-Duncan Black- Dijo parándose en su lugar, así fue como se presentó a la clase, y vaya casualidad, nuestros lugares están juntos.

-¿Reprobó alguna asignatura?- Preguntó insistente el profesor de Física cuyo nombre no se ni me importa mucho.

-Sí -Contestó desperezándose en su lugar sin prestarle atención a la cara del profesor.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó intentando no perder la calma.

-Física- Sonrió Arrogante mientras el profesor suspiraba cansado.

-Dejemos los juegos, aquí todos somos... -Comento mientras comenzaba a escribir formulas en el pizarrón.

-Me parece que hoy si se vio al espejo- Me comentó Duncan en modo divertido, nunca nadie había hablado así del profesor en medio de la clase, y no pude evitar reírme.

-Black, Cullen, castigados- Ordenó el profesor dándose la vuelta molesto.

-¿Que? ¿Ya castigada? -Pregunte asombrada, mientras veía a Duncan sonreír arrogante; bien, por lo menos es sólo un castigo... No creo que este chico me cause más problemas... ¿O si?

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!!**_** ¿Qué tal quedo? ¿Muy malo o merece continuarse xD?**

**Principalmente esto sería el comienzo de los problemas de todo tipo :D (en especial de cierta novia de Duncan :P)**

**Si te gusto nos leemos después, Besos!  
=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	2. Castigados

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenecem y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!**_** ¿Que tal todo? Muchas Gracias a todos los que leyeron/Dejaron Reviews :D**

**Advertencias: **De milagro no hay ninguna en este cap ;)

**Aclaraciones: **Gwen narra y _enfasís en la palabra/frase_.

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos...¡A Leer!**

* * *

_Castigados_

Si resumo todo mi primer día de clase creo que al final no fue tan malo... Claro, si no cuento que estoycastigada con mi supuesto_ novio, _(como lo llaman Bridgette y LeShawna) y que tengo que irme a limpiar la clase dentro de quince minutos.

Viéndolo desde mi punto de vista Duncan y yo_ no somos novios, _ es decir, ¿Como puede ser mi novio un chico que apenas conozco? Es algo idiota pero todos lo creen así... En fin... Tengo la esperanza de que esto acabe antes de que Trent se entere, ya que para mi suerte él sigue de vacaciones por esta semana.

-¿Gwen?- Me llama mi hermano... Uff... Pensé que Luke estaría con su novia a estas horas -¿Estas ocupada?

-Un poco ¿Que pasa?- Obviamente no le diré que estoy escribiendo en mi diario, eso sería dejarme expuesta a chantaje libre.

-Es que... Cindy y yo cumplimos un mes y no se que regalarle- Me dijo mientras entraba a mi cuarto.

-¿Y porque me preguntas a mi?- Es decir, yo no soy experta en temas amorosos -Pregúntale mejor a máma, ella sabe de eso.

-¡¡Claro que no!!- Respondió casi gritando al instante, dándome tiempo a esconder mi diario.

-¿Que demonios te pasa?

-¡¡No le pienso preguntar a máma!!- Volvió a decir casi gritando -De seguro me dirá que le regale flores o cosas rosadas- Comentó con una mueca de asco... Mi hermano aún no madura...

-¿Y como haces con tu novia? ¿A ella no le gusta lo rosa y cursi?- Le pregunte divertida, ¿A que chica no le gusta comer azúcar, las fiestas, lo rosa y romántico? Bueno, no me tomen en ejemplo a mí.

-Si le gusta pero... ¿Que le regalo entonces?

-Regálale una caja en forma de corazón con chocolates dentro...

-Gracias -Me sonrió- Parece que ese tal Duncan sacó tu lado femenino- Agregó burlón mientras se iba y... ¿Como sabe ese mocoso de Duncan?

-¿Como sabes de Duncan?- Pregunte asombrada y confundida, mientras Luke sonreía divertido.

-Bridgette llamó y me habló acerca de él... Y que él te gusta... -Empezó a decirme muy sonriente, mientras yo pensaba en como matar a Bridgette- ... Y que están castigados durante una semana... Solos... Después de clases...

-Hey, espera, sólo tenemos que limpiar la clase y ya. -Exclame algo molesta, bueno, en realidad no estoy molesta pero si lo quiero estar y... ¡Ya estoy comenzando a hacerme un lió mental!

-Y yo no dije que fueran a hacer _otro tipo de cosas._

-Seguro ¿No?- Le pregunte sarcástica, no puedo creer que él tenga tres años menos que yo...

-Si, y mejor me voy ya, quede con Cindy y... Después preséntame a tu novio- Me dijo riendo desde el umbral de la puerta sin intención de irse... Claro, hasta que yo le lancé mi almohada hacia la cara.

-Que agresiva- Me dijo fingiendo estar ofendido- Bien, bien, yo me voy pero... ¿Tú no llegaras tarde a cumplir tu castigo?

-¡El castigo!- Dije casi gritando, me había olvidado que tenía que ir... Demonios... ¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre dictar un castigo que empiece después de tres horas que terminen las clases?

-¡Mándale saludos a Duncan!

-Vete al demonio -Gruñí mientras corría hacia la puerta.

* * *

-La responsabilidad y el respeto es algo fundamental para ejercer la madurez.... -Escuche que decía el profesor de física desde nuestra clase, hablaba molesto, lo estoy escuchando desde el corredor vacío.

-¿Y para que me lo dice a mi?- Preguntó Duncan en un tono arrogante.

Genial, él llegó y yo no... Más problemas para mi... Al mal paso darle prisa, mejor entró ya al salón.

-Permiso... -Empecé a decir mientras entraba al salón, tengo que lucir "con responsabilidad y respeto", nunca pidió puntualidad.

-Llegas cuatro minutos tarde -Habló molesto el profesor de física mientras señalaba su reloj.

¿Cuatro minutos? ¿Me rezonga sólo por cuatro minutos?

-¿Y que? Son sólo cuatro minutos- Comentó Duncan mientras agarraba una escoba.

-Usted no esta en posición de recriminar nada- Respondió más molesto el profesor.

Bien, si lo expulsa eso pesará en mi conciencia...

-No, seguramente no lo estoy pero... Vamos viejo,¡Son solo cuatro minutos! -Exclamó empezando a limpiar.

-¿Usted tiene algún problema?- Me preguntó el profesor mirándome con mala cara, ¿Que se supone que deba hacer?

-En realidad... - Empecé a decir mirando a Duncan, ¡El chico me había defendido! No pienso dejar que se lleve todo el regaño/ castigo solo- ...Creo que exageró en los cuatro minutos- Dije mirando al profe algo seria, y noté como suspiraba cansado.

-Bien, limpien las cosas y luego vallasen- Ordenó el profesor cerrando la puerta.

-Estamos solos -Comentó Duncan sin mirarme.

-Bien, manos a la obra- Suspire comenzando a borrar el pizarrón.

-Te llamas Gwen ¿Verdad?- Preguntó para entablar conversación.

-Si... Y tú Duncan ¿No?- Pregunte divertida mientras me volteaba, notando que él no estaba barriendo, me estaba mirando a mi o al pizarrón, sinceramente prefiero que mire lo segundo.

-Si, pero aquí todos me llaman Black- Respondió haciendo una mueca de molestia.

-Eso sucede... Detesto que me llamen por mi apellido, aunque prefiero eso a que me llamen Gwendolyn. -Le confesé acomodando unos bancos cerca de él.

-Jejeje.-Empezó a reírse mientras me ayudaba con algunas sillas grandes.

-¿Que? ¿Tan malo es mi nombre?- Le pregunte divertida mirándolo fijamente.

-No es eso, es que tú eres... Diferente.-Confesó mientras se alejaba un poco hasta el escritorio del profesor y le hacia algo a su asiento.

-¿Que haces?- Bien, la curiosidad mató al gato... Y no se que tengo hoy con decir dichos...

-Nadie castiga a Duncan Black y sale intacto- Me respondió sin mirarme, y creo que pintando la silla.

-¿No te parece que será obvio si mañana al profesor le pasa algo luego de que nosotros hayamos quedado en el salón?

-Barniz especial, parece que hayamos lustrado la silla... A él se le manchará el pantalón y nosotros nos vengamos.-Dijo sonriente y burlón.

-Esta bien... Tendré que confiar en ti... -Dije suspirando, mientras él sonreía.

-Y... ¿Tienes novio?- Preguntó disimulando interés, ¿Como lo sé? Aunque no me guste lo rosa soy una chica y sé de eso.

-No soy del tipo de chica que necesita tener un novio para sentirse feliz. -Le confesé suspirando- ¿Y tú si tienes?-Pregunte inconscientemente.

-Bueno, nada formal.- Dijo sentado encima de una mesa.

-¿Nada formal?- Pregunte sorprendida y confundida. ¿Quien aparte de ese chico te da una respuesta así?

-Fuimos novios, terminamos, volvimos y así. -Comentó suspirando.

-¿Entonces sí tienes novia?- Le pregunte sólo para despejar dudas, no es como si quisiera que no tuviera novia o algo así...

-Si quieres decirlo formalmente... Sólo somos amigovios.

Suspiré algo... ¿Aliviada? No, no puede ser... ¿O si? Bien Gwen, pensemos un poco... Ese chico, Duncan, tiene novia, y a ti te gusta Trent. Ahora si...

-¿Todo en orden?- Me preguntó acercándose.

-Si... Creo que si... -Conteste mirando al piso, y cuando voltee a verlo me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca mío.

-¿Sabías que somos vecinos?

-¿Que?- No puede ser... Ahora me dice que vivimos al lado...

-¿Te acuerdas de la casa que tiene una ventana que da a la ventana de tu cuarto?-Preguntó sonriente.

-Si... -Respondí algo confundida pero...Un momento...-Espera un poco ¿Como sabes que esa ventana da a la ventana de mi cuarto?- Ahora si estoy confundida.

-Digamos que creo que pensabas que esa casa estaba abandonada desde hace tiempo... Y siempre dejaste la cortina abierta...

-Claro que... -Comencé a decir pero... ¡Oh no! Sí, siempre deje la ventana abierta, incluso cuando me... -¿¡Me viste cuando me cambiaba!?- Creo que dije gritando, y sonrojándome de paso.

-¿Crees que soy un pervertido?- Preguntó divertido, eso no es justo ¡Él se divierte y yo me sonrojo!

-Eres un hombre. -Bien, respuesta simple y algo desafiante.

-El caso es que, para que no tengas una idea equivocada de mi... -Decía, pero sé que eso es sólo una excusa para algo-... ¿Quieres ir conmigo al concierto del lunes que viene?

-¿Te refieres a...?- Comencé a decir sonriendo, pero...

-¿Dunky?- Se escuchó una voz un poco chillona (si me lo preguntan a mi) desde el corredor.

-No ahora... -Comentó bufando un poco Duncan.

-_Dunky_, te llaman- Le dije divertida mientras sentía la puerta abrirse, y entraba una morena, de ojos negros, según me contó LeShawna esa debe ser Courtney Preston, un momento, ella luce molesta así que... -Déjame adivinar ¿Tú amigovia?- Le pregunte, deseando sólo un poquito que me dijera que no.

-¿Amigovia? ¿Eso le dijiste? -Preguntó un poco molesta Courtney mirando a Duncan.

-Sí, por ahora lo es.-Me dijo el chico en voz baja cuando pasó al lado mío para ir con ella.

-No puedo creerlo. -Suspiraba Courntey, no la estaba viendo _para no dar una mala impresión _pero puedo jurar que sentía que me estaba mirando, y no me importa si me quieren llamar paranoica.

-Vamos _princesita_ ¿Tuviste un mal día?- Le preguntó Duncan, intentando que le saliera un tono dulce de voz.

-¿Quien es ella?- Preguntó de nuevo molesta la morena, y por su sombra me estaba señalando.

-Soy Gwen Cullen.-Respondí volteándome a verla, no es que quisiera parecer una chica mala ni nada de eso, es sólo que detesto que vayan a hablar de mi cuando estoy presente.

-¿Así que ella es _tu novia_?- Le preguntó aún más molesta que antes.

-¿Novia?- Preguntamos al unísono asombrados y confundidos, creo que nuestra sincronía la enfado aún más.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!**_** ¿Que tan mal quedó xD? Si tienen alguna idea para el siguiente capítulo les agradecería si me la mandan :P sino no hay problema =^o^= pero si habrá varios por parte de Gwen/Duncan/Courntey ;)**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que comentar, así que me voy yendo...**

**Besos!**

**=^.^= Nyaaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	3. No jusgues un Libro por su Portada

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenecen y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah blah blah.**

_**Holass!**_** Wow, había dejado abandonada a esta historia :P pero aquí esta de nuevo. Muchas Gracias a todos los que leyeron/Dejaron Reviews :D**

**Advertencias: **Nop, ninguna por ahora xD

**Aclaraciones: **Gwen narra y _énfasis en la palabra/frase o lo escrito en su diario_.

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

_**No juzgues a un Libro por su Portada**_

"_Querido Diario…"_

Tenía pensado escribir todo lo que me sucedió luego de que conocí a la _amigovia_ de Dunkypero no me siento… Inspirada_._ Momento… ¿Acaso le llame Dunky?

— Esto definitivamente no me puede estar pasando a mí. –Suspiro dejándome caer en mi cama.

—Hey Gwen, estas sonrojada, ¿estabas pensando en Trent o en ese tal Duncan? –Preguntó mi hermano recostado en el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto. ¿Porqué rayos debe conocerme tan bien ese mocoso?

— ¿Mamá no te enseñó lo que es la privacidad?— Gruñí cerrando mi diario.

—Si lo hizo pero es más divertido no hacerle caso. — Me contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Ese chico nunca cambiará.

— ¿Y cómo te fue con Cindy? –Sinceramente no me importa mucho pero nada me costaba preguntarle.

—Bien, a ella le gustó la caja en forma de corazón.

— ¿Y que hay de los bombones?— Pregunté sorprendida, ¿a que chica no le gustan los bombones? Otra vez no me tomen de ejemplo a mí.

—Dijo que le gustaron pero que ella estaba a dieta.

* * *

— ¡Gwen!— Me llamó LeShawna cuando recién llegué al salón de clases. — ¿Cómo te fue con ese bombón?— No me pregunten como pero sabía que me preguntaría por Duncan.

—Lo pase tan bien como puede ser estar castigada. — Respondí rodando los ojos mientras dejaba mi mochila en el asiento.

—Quiero los detalles. — Exigió decidida.

—Bien, lo único que te diré es que me invitó a un concierto con él y que conocí a su novia.

— ¿Novia?— Preguntó sorprendida.

—Amigovia, novia, son lo mismo. — Le dije sin mucho interés.

—Chica, de verdad necesitas entender que no son lo mismo…—Empezó a decir seria.

—Ya lo sé, pero recuerda quién me gusta. —Suspiré seria mientras LeShawna era quien rodaba los ojos.

— ¡Chicas!— Sonrió Bridgette llegando hasta nosotras — ¿Cómo están?

—Gwen esta más que bien desde ayer. –Me acusó señalándome mi amiga morocha.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunte confundida apenas reaccioné.

— ¿De veras?— Preguntó alegre Bridge.

—LeShawna sólo esta exagerando, —La mire fija y seriamente— ¿no es cierto?

— Dime sólo una vez que yo exageré –Me dijo levantando el dedo índice.

— ¿No recuerdas cuándo nos dijiste que Heather tenía cáncer y fue sólo que le raparon la cabeza porque su peluquero estaba ebrio?

—Me rindo –Gruñó cruzándose de brazos y desvió la vista para el costado.

—Gwen, tu conoces a una chica llamada Courtney Preston, ¿cierto?— Preguntó inocentemente Bridgette.

—La conocí ayer. —Recordé involuntariamente el momento incómodo de ayer— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Duncan me dijo antes de entrar aquí que ella era una vieja amiga tuya que se mudó hace tiempo y que por eso se cambiaría de clase para estar contigo.

— ¿Duncan te dijo eso?— Pregunte incrédula, no se si porque haya dicho eso de Courtney o porque se haya inventado esa historia.

—Gwen, te llaman. — Me dijo LeShawna señalando a alguien atrás mío. Por el bien de Duncan sólo espero que no sea él.

—Yo… Necesito hablar contigo… En el corredor.

* * *

— ¿Qué necesitas? –Le pregunté ya en el corredor.

—No se si te acuerdas de mi… —Empezó a decirme.

—Courtney Preston, ¿no?

— ¿Sólo te acuerdas de eso?— Preguntó aguantando una risa.

—Eso creo –Confesé. No creo que sea algo cómodo nombrar a Duncan ahora.

— ¿No recuerdas a la niña que vivía al lado de tu casa, osea en donde vive actualmente Duncan?

—No me digas que en verdad esa niña eres tú— Afirme más que preguntarle, obviamente estoy demasiado sorprendida, no porque ella me haya dicho eso, sino por el hecho que Duncan tenía razón.

— ¿Crees que podamos ser amigas como antes? –Soltó de golpe.

—Yo… —Vamos Gwen, no lo pienses demasiado. — Si, yo creo que si. —Respondo sonriendo de lado.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor entrar a clases antes de que el profesor llegue. — Dice con amabilidad señalando la puerta del aula mientras yo asciendo con la cabeza.

—Hoy es viernes así que ahora tenemos biología ahora. –Dice Courtney sonriente entrando al salón.

—Mejor esto que tener física. — Exclame suspirando mientras me dirigía a mi asiento. Oh casualidad, Courtney hace lo mismo y se sienta delante de mío, creo que por una extraña buena suerte momentánea Duncan aún no llega...

* * *

No soy católica pero gracias a Dios pasó la primera hora de biología, la cuál tomé para analizar mi situación.

En primera: Duncan faltó a clases porque quiso, Bridgette nos dijo que lo vio en el patio del instituto y que habló con él.

En segundo lugar: supongo que estaba equivocada con respecto a la idea que tenía de Courtney. No se que habrá hablado con Duncan luego de que me fui y tampoco lo quiero saber, el caso es que estaba equivocada y como nos dijo nuestra profesora de Español "no se puede juzgar un libro por su portada", por eso me molestó el hecho que este profesor no presentará a Courtney. ¿Qué porque no le reproché eso? Digamos que este es uno de los profesores que te castigan sólo por recriminarle algo, además, si a ella le molestó eso lo disimulo perfectamente.

Y en tercer y último lugar: Trent se esta tardando mucho en regresar y no es que me importe pero… ¿A quién engaño? Sí, si me importa que no haya regresado aún pero por algo será, ¿o no?

De pronto comienzo a escuchar las voces de mis compañeros, y veo como más de uno se para y comienza a reunirse con otro.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Le pregunto discretamente a Courtney, de seguro el profesor me reprochará el hecho de no haberle prestado ni la mínima atención a su clase.

—Tenemos que hacer equipos para un trabajo grupal. — Me contestó volteándose levemente.

— ¿Y bien, chicas?— Nos preguntó LeShawna acercándose a nuestros asientos. — ¿Qué temas elegirán?

—Yo… —Empecé a buscar alguna excusa, y por rara suerte mía Courtney ya tenía una respuesta preparada.

—Sería interesante preparar algo referido a la vida marina.

—Eso sería grandioso. —La apoyó Bridgette enseguida, a ella le encantaban todo ese tipo de cosas.

—Bien, supongo que haremos eso. — Aclaró la morocha.

—Recuerden, los grupos deben ser de 6 o 7 personas. — Dijo el profesor sentado, leyendo un libro.

—Profesor, —Lo llamó Courtney levantando una mano— nuestro equipo es de 4 integrantes y los demás que están formados tienen 6 y 7 participantes.

¿Falta alguien hoy?— Preguntó el profesor revisando la lista— Duncan Black y Trent Holt estarán en su equipo. — Dijo sin claro interés en lo que decía y dejando la lista a un costado suyo.

¡Eso no es justo!— Protestó Heather mirándonos molesta.

No se si sentirme contenta de estar con Trent y Duncan… O sentirme incómoda de estar con ellos.

— ¿Gwen?— Me llamó Bridgette.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Pregunté volteando para mirarla.

— Decía que le diré a Geoff que le avise a Trent, ¿pero quién le avisará a Duncan?— Preguntó mirándome a mi y a Courtney.

* * *

"… _La escuela me tiene cansada, mi hermano me tiene harta, Trent me deja idiotizada aunque ahora no este y Duncan me vuelve loca…"_

Lo acepto, la última frase se puede interpretar _en otro sentido_ pero ya que, este es mi diario y nadie lo leerá jamás… Creo…

—Gwen, ¿Qué hora es?— Pregunta Luke, y a juzgar por su voz esta en la cocina.

—Son las cuatro y cuarto. —Respondo distraídamente pero…

—_Chicas, recuerden, quedamos a las cuatro y media en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo?— Nos dijo LeShawna antes de salir de clases para empezar a hacer el trabajo de biología._

—Será mejor que me apure. —Pienso en voz alta antes de cambiarme el uniforme pero… Tengo una idea…

Me acerco un poco a mi ventana y miro. Duncan no esta y eso no me extraña. Miro hacia otro lado quedando de espaldas hacia la ventana y me empiezo a desprender la camisa distraídamente; Desde donde esta Duncan no puede notar que tengo el top negro que me regalo mamá en esta navidad debajo de la camisa del uniforme.

Listo, dejo la camisa sobre mi cama y hago como que me voy a cambiar la horrible pollera del uniforme y… ¡Zaz!

—Lo sabía. — Exclamé al ver a Duncan asomado a su ventana y viéndome, lo reto a ver quien mantiene la mirada por más tiempo pero él sólo ríe burlón y se encoge de hombros. Veo que ahora sonríe, creo que espera una respuesta de mi parte. Volteo a ver mi escritorio y tomo una hoja y una lapicera, escribo algo en ella y se la enseño.

"_Te lo dije, después de todo eres un hombre"_ le escribí.

"_Lindo top negro"_ fue el papel que me enseñó antes de que yo cerrara mis cortinas gruñendo levemente.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo! ¿Que tan mal quedó? xD**_

_**See, esta corto pero es lo que se me ocurruo -.-U además de que hoy tengo dos pruebas y no estudie nada! #¬¬ he andado sin ideas en toda la semana… U.U y aquí son las 3: 40 AM :o**_

_**¿Alguien tiene una idea para el apellido de Gwen? La verdad no me gusta como le queda Cullen, y ese fue el que se me ocurrió sin pensar casi nada XP**_

_**Los leo después, Besoss**_

_**=^.^= Nyaaaa!**_

_**¿Dejas un Review?**_

**+ Reviews = Actualización + rápida xD**


	4. ¡El libro de química no ayuda demasiado!

**Disclaimer: TD series **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** Sí, me tardé montonazo con esto Dx pero es que tenía otra idea pero era idiota y luego de hacer un chap ultra largo perdí el documento =TT^TT= pero whatever, aquí les traido el inicio de algo :D! Por cierto, Mil Grazz Por los Reviews =D!**

**·A**dvertencia**/A**claración**» Nada fuera de lo normal... El T es por si alguno malpiensa xD!**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

_**Estoy en aprietos... ¡Y el libro de química no ayuda demasiado!**_

"_¿Qué puedo decir?  
__Ah, sí, me reuní con las chicas para hacer el trabajo sobre eso de la Vida Marina propuesto por Bridge, llegué unos diez minutos tarde pero nadie lo notó ya que hablaban sobre los chicos de la clase en el living de la casa de LeShawna. Todo parecía animado hasta que justo empezaron a hablar de Duncan. Bridgette dijo que nunca andaría con alguien así y que Geoff era el amor de su vida (sí, totalmente empalagoso, lo sé), LeShawna nos comentó que ese 'chico malo' no podría andar con alguien 'como ella', y cuando era mi turno de dar la opinión sobre el 'Nuevo-vándalo' (o era el de Courtney) la trigueña se levanta y pregunta por el tema de biología. La rubia se lo volvió a recordar mientras sacaba sus cuadernos y nos mostraba unos libros con, aparentemente, todo lo que necesitábamos para el trabajo. Luego de eso nos concentramos en la tarea (aunque siempre hacíamos un comentario fuera de tema) y ni Courtney ni yo hablamos sobre Duncan. Algo anda mal, ¿o es que me estoy volviendo paranoíca?"_

Demonios, antes no pensaba que lo fuese pero ¡me siento más tonta que Lindsay en estos momentos!

—No puedo creer que me olvidé de estudiar para ese ridículo examen de química… —Me digo mentalmente mientras levanto el libro de modo a que tape mi cara patéticamente sonrojada.

—Yo sí lo creo, pero no me olvidé. Simplemente no quise estudiar… Le pediré al idiota de Doris que me pase las respuestas. –Wow, un gran consuelo de parte de Duncan… ¿Qué? Ah, sí, Duncan habló con mi madre y ella lo dejó entrar hasta mi cuarto para pedirme unos DVD's sobre algún tipo de masacre histórica para un reportaje que estaba haciendo… Sí, tampoco me lo creí. El holgazán sólo vino a pasar el rato conmigo… Hey, no malpiensen, sólo íbamos a ver unas buenas películas.

—Buena forma, ¿eh?— Le conteste riendo levemente y aún con el libro tapándome ya que disque 'estoy leyendo y/o estudiando'.

—Al menos será más eficaz que taparme un libro con la cara –apuntó el con su risa ronca a la vez que con una mano me bajaba el libro. _¡Demonios!_

—Ponme a prueba –le reté en tono normal. Je, de seguro debería bajar la calefacción de mi cuarto… Momento, ¡Si no tengo!

—Claro, pero cuando tenga una nota más alta no llores por ello. –Ja, hace unas semanas lo conozco y ya es así de arrogante… No me imagino cómo me irá después con él, como amigos, claro está.

—See… Sólo en tu imaginación podría hacer eso.

Me levanté –puesto a que estaba sentada/hundida en el puff negro que usaba muchas veces para dejar la ropa o el uniforme para cambiarme a las mañanas— y dejé el libro sobre la cama para luego voltearlo a ver.

—Mi cara está aquí arriba –le gruñí molesta mientras con la mano derecha señalaba mi rostro. Él rió al darse cuenta de que yo noté _a que_ estaba mirando. –Pervertido.

—Lo siento, cariño –fue lo único que dijo en su defensa mientras se encogía de hombros y mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos. Okey, olviden eso de perfectos; últimamente exagero todo.

—Como sea, supongo que ayudarás en lo del proyecto, ¿no?— Bueno, más que una pregunta le estaba ordenando y el 'no' fue sumamente apelativo.

—Sí… —Respondió cansadamente. —Courtney ya me habló sutilmente sobre eso –dijo en un tono sarcástico que sólo puede ser comparado con el de Noah.

—No creo que 'Courtney' y 'Duncan' sean una _sutil_ combinación –comenté/confesé mientras cambiaba de canal y ponía HBO, de seguro debían estar dando algo bueno y… ¿¡A qué rayos me referí con la palabra 'sutil'!

— ¿Celosita, blanquita?

No respondí… Es decir, ¿Qué responder?

De seguro Duncan ahora está cruzado de brazos, con una ceja enarcada y sonriendo con petulancia mientras creo estar viendo una escena de _'¿Y dónde están las rubias?' _ya que me quedé estática, ¿me habré sonrojado?Cielos,debo estar grave.

— ¡Gwen, alguien te busca!— Apareció mi hermano abriendo la puerta de golpe, muy costumbre suya… Muy mala de hecho; y no pregunten en que pienso en este momento.

—Ya voy… —Suspiré fingiendo cansancio pero una sonrisa en el rostro de aquel enano no me dio buena espina. Puede ser más perversa que la sonrisa que la sonrisa de Heather.

—No te molestes, _hermanita_. Pasa, Trent –sonrió corriéndose hacia atrás y dándole lugar a un chico guapo, alto, de cabello negro desordenado e increíbles ojos verdes. Nota mental: Debo dejar de pasar tiempo con Bridgette.

—Gwen, tanto tiempo –me sonrió y yo intenté devolverle la sonrisa ya que sólo pensaba 'está Duncan, ¿Qué demonios pasará?'.

—Este es un… amigo… Duncan –lo presente fingiendo que era como si presentara a Geoff con o algún otro chico.

— ¿Qué hay, viejo?— Saludó el de mohawk verde a la vez de que pegaba puños con Trent a modo de bienvenida. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

—No me habías dicho que tenías _dos_ novios –río mi hermano antes de empujar a Trent hacia adentro del cuarto (ya que ambos se habían quedado en el umbral de la puerta) y de irse con una risotada.

Noté como ambos chicos de ojos claros se veían confundidos mientras yo sólo podía maldecir al demonio que tengo por hermano y tomar el libro de química como refugio.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo! _Sí, estuvo corto D: pero el siguiente sí será mejor... Se imaginan en el lugar de la 'pobresita' Gwennie xD?  
Prometo que no volveré a atrasarme tanto con este fic -ni con el resto-! Y Mil Grazz por Leer, por sus alertas y Favs :D!**

**Ahora sí, me voy yendo... Besos!  
='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Review?**

**+ Reviews = Actualización + Rápida xD **


End file.
